


Wish You Were Here

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, There will be an alternate ending, Two Endings, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alpha is having trouble coping with Omega's absence.Second chapter will pretty much be an alternate ending with fluffy, slow smut.





	1. Chapter 1

   The rain rapped softly against the tour bus windows, marking strange patterns that seemed to glow with the dull orange light of the city they traveled through. It was dark out, and Alpha assumed everyone was sleeping soundly in their bunks at this point. He knew it was late, yet, he didn't want to sleep. He also knew he needed to though to play tomorrow, or else he'd be dozing off while standing. He couldn't afford to sit and listen to Air or Papa scold him for staying up late as if he were a child that skipped bedtime. But he understood; being the unholy pope’s subordinate, he was supposed to listen, to obey the man’s words. That was a ghoul’s job.

   He did respect their leader even though he wouldn't be with them for long, before the fourth would arrive. He tried to take his advice, to sleep and calm himself. He really tried. But he couldn't. His thoughts kept him from doing so.

   He sat, staring out the window behind the couch, resting his head on his hands along the back of the furniture. He was wearing pajama pants and a sweatshirt; his normal bedtime attire, although he was the only one not off dozing in his bunk. His mind kept him awake with racing thoughts, yet they all focused on one topic: Omega. His bandmate, his ‘brother’, his closest friend, maybe even more. The man wasn't with the band currently, but at home, probably working on himself. He had told them he needed a break and being gone was affecting Alpha big-time. Though he'd only left a couple weeks ago, the Fire ghoul still mourned as if his friend wouldn't return or speak with them again. How could he not? They had known each other for years, even before the band came to be. He felt hollow with the omega to his alpha missing.

‘ _Please come back_.’

His sharp, black nails dug into the couch, ripping the seams and fabric and pulling up small swirls of the soft white plush underneath. No, he would not allow himself to cry. He'd already done so much crying, and was tired of it. Tired of his usual crystal-blue eyes darkening with his mood and becoming puffy, tears leaving light pink trails down his pale cheeks in their wake, having to blow his nose constantly, he hated it. He never cried. Not until now. His usual cocky, sassy, charming self was reduced to a hushed and stubbornly upset demon.

   He knew Papa understood though, understood his grief. He knew because the satanic priest felt the same way being away from his brother while he was with the band. Sure, the second leader was more mature, serious, and almost seemed like the opposite of the third, but they got along and had been very close. Being away from his only family, other than the ghouls of course, devastated him. Alpha only knew because the third had told him. He felt a little better knowing someone understood. Yet, he still couldn't help feeling...lost.

‘ _I know it's lame to say this, but I’m so goddamn lost without you_..’

Alpha didn't care anymore. He let the tears fall freely, feeling the warmth fall on his now clenched fists. He snarled, baring his sharp, white fangs at his reflection in the window as he cried. This was ridiculous. He couldn't keep doing this. Crying over his friend, even though he knew he'd come back. He sniffled before letting his head drop onto his folded forearms, fully sobbing at this point. He knew he was probably being loud, but he knew his brothers would not wake. They were quite the heavy sleepers.

   What Alpha did not know, was that Water, now replacing Omega for the time being and earning the pseudonym _Aether_ , stood at the threshold of the doorway to the bunks, watching quietly with wide eyes as his brother wept. His hand held onto the cool metal doorframe as he leaned his body out to see more clearly. He'd never witnessed his friend cry before and it almost hurt his heart to watch. Alpha usually stuck to the qualities of his given element: fiery in demeanor, sharp-tongued, quick, etc. But to see him here in such a state worried the younger ghoul.

   Aether felt his own eyes sting with hot tears, but he shook them away as he stepped out, closing the door behind him quietly. “Alpha…” he cleared his throat to hide his own emotion. “..are you doing alright?”

   The man quickly turned at the sound of the quiet, Swedish-speaking voice, using the back of a tattooed hand to wipe his face. He glared at Aether almost scornfully. The guitarist could see his eyes and cheeks were red, nose running. He felt yet another pang of anguish seeing him in such a state. He didn't deserve this.

   “I'm fine.What the hell are you doing? Shouldn't you be sleeping?” Alpha spat in reply, cringing mentally as he felt his hoarse voice crack. Aether jerked his head a little, taken aback by his frustrated tone. He knew Fire could be...irritable at times. But here, now, he sounded almost angry at his bandmate. Like it was his fault that Omega was gone. “Fire, I know you are upset. But please…. _please_ don't be angry with me.” Aether moved to sit on the couch next to the larger man, folding his hands on his lap and looking down, as if he was searching the _In Flames_ sweatpants he wore for what to say. “Just...talk to me. I know...I know things like this are hard, and you have been left alone too long. I feel like it'd be better if you spoke with someone about it. Please talk to me?” he did nothing to hide the pleading in his voice, smokey blue eyes reflecting his own emotion. Omega was his friend, too, and the fire ghoul needed to remember that. They had also grown close since he'd joined the band, Omega posing as a parental figure or protective older brother to him. It affected him just as much. But Aether knew how to deal with his feelings. Alpha, however, clearly did not as he was usually ever so charming with his brothers and fans.

   Alpha turned, plopping down on the couch and crossing his legs, arms folded over his broad chest. He did not make eye contact with the other man out of fear of crying again. Aether took note of this and searched his face, giving him a moment in case he did want to talk. After a few long seconds of silence, the rhythm guitarist spoke up again. “If you'd feel better talking with your hood up so you don't have to look at me, please feel free to do so. I really want you to just talk to me, man. I don't want you to have to feel this way for however long he is gone.” He perked up a bit as Alpha reached behind his head hesitantly, pulling the dark purple hood of his sweatshirt over his head. His face was immediately obscured by the shadows, blocking out any sign of his facial features whatsoever. Aether had to stifle a weak giggle: Alpha resembled the old _Opus Eponymous_ costumes they had worn while the first Papa reigned. Of course, Aether was not present at that time, since he had only been part of the congregation, but he remembered seeing the black hoods, priest-like robes, and flat, featureless black masks whenever a ritual was called or when he was present at a concert.

   Aether cleared his mind of his wandering thoughts as Alpha finally began to speak. “I just…” he started quietly, clearing his voice as it wavered. He was speaking English this time. “...I just miss that _fucking asshole_! I...I know he had to take time off, Lucifer _knows_ we ALL need time away, _fan_. But he can't just...leave like this,” as he spoke those last three words, the burning tears began to flow again, falling down his face in fat drops. Aether turned to see a few of the lit vanilla-scented candles on the coffee table flicker briefly. He could tell the power he had over his element was becoming unstable with his burst of emotion.

   “What if he doesn't come back?” the now sobbing ghoul drew his knees up to his chest, unfolding his arms to cover his already hidden face with his hands. Aether could feel his heart break in two at that very second. Alpha loved Omega, really _loved_ him. He probably wasn't making it any better, being his technical replacement and having to take his original name. It hurt him so much to see his friend break down like this.

   Aether scooted closer, grabbing the slightly larger man’s body and pulling him close into a hug. He'd honestly expected the stubborn demon to push him away and angrily cry at him, but he instead grabbed and clawed the red fabric of the shirt he was wearing, burying his hooded face into his chest and continuing to weep. Aether pulled his hood down and smoothed out Alpha’s fluffy bundle of semi-long blonde hair comfortingly, mindful of his dark blue nails so that he wouldn't scratch him. “ _Brasa_...he wouldn't leave us...you know that,” he tried reassuring him. “And if he ever does, you must respect his decision. He has a lot going on,”

   Alpha moved his hands from the back of Aether’s shoulders to the sides of his slightly tanned neck, fingers creating dimples in the unmarked flesh as they pressed down softly. He held onto him as if he would float away if he ever let go. He nodded, sniffling and holding back a cough. “I know, I know...I just...being on tour doesn't help. It’d be different if we were back in Linköping at the castle with him, but we're not. We're on this goddamned tour for so _fucking_ long,” He growled, his voice cracking and still muffled. He immediately regretted his choice of words as they sounded so selfish, even coming from him, the “master of rudeness”. They were there for the fans, the people they cared about the most, for their unholy god, for their congregation, not for themselves. How could he say such a thing?

   He tensed up, for he was afraid of what Aether might say. Alpha knew he should be scolded for saying such harsh things, but he didn't think he could take it with his current state. His grip on the other man tightened anxiously and he tilted his head up, gazing up at the other guitarist hesitantly with his red-rimmed eyes. Aether looked back down at him, his eyes sad but understanding. His hand moved to push a stray tear off his cheek with a calloused thumb. Aether knew Fire hadn't meant what he said, but couldn't help feeling worse with his words. He really was hurting, or else he wouldn't have just let his mouth run like that. Sure, his words usually got him in trouble. But it was strictly because he was quick and witty with what he usually said, good with comebacks and retorts. Here, he wasn't thinking before speaking, something that never happened. Aether understood though. If anyone else, other than Omega, they probably would have been offended with his words. But he knew that the grief-stricken ghoul hadn't meant it.

   “Aether, I'm so sorry.” His chest felt heavy as Alpha spoke. He had never heard his bandmate say sorry for anything, ever.

   “Please don't apologize. I know you didn't mean it. It's tough stuff. But, thank you for talking to me.” He pauses to brush a strand of hair off Alpha’s forehead. His hair had started to curl and turn wavy from being tucked under the hood and having his head buried against Aether. “I just don't want you to be sad.”

   They stared at each other for a long while, Aether cradling the taller man and stroking his hair while Alpha pressed his hands to the back of his neck and looked up at him, body pressed close as he practically sat in his lap. Hearing the other ghoul say that had made Fire feel at least a little bit better, knowing he got it and didn't mind his harsh babbling. He felt better knowing Aether cared and wanted him to be happy. He felt something else, as well.

   As Fire stared up at the other elemental demon, he uttered a name. Something that Aether had only heard Papa say when he'd first been initiated into the band. He'd long forgotten it being that he was now a nameless ghoul. Typically, it's hard to forget your own fucking name. But with a little dark magick, and having your body filled like a bottle with a demonic presence, you can forget anything. Alpha had uttered the name he had before joining. The name Emeritus said was not his anymore-

   ‘ _You are no longer the owner of this name, from this day forward unless told otherwise, you shall be only known as Water. A nameless_ ghoul.’

   -and what the congregation had referred to him as before his addition. How Alpha had remembered was beyond him, but he continued to stare down at him and go along with it.

   “Yes?”

   “I...I love you..”

   Aether, once again, was taken aback with the other ghoul’s words. He honestly shouldn't have been surprised after all the things he'd never seen or heard Alpha do until tonight. Yet, he was more curious as to why he said that to him; he thought Omega was the one he'd loved.

   “Me? Why me?” he asked in hushed voice, leaning down to listen to him. Alpha answered by moving his hands up to Aether’s slightly chubby cheeks, pulling him down even farther to press his lips against his, their pointed teeth clicking against each other's. It wasn't a soft kiss by any means. It was, in fact, quite harsh. Aether could feel that it had been a last minute movement, meaning the lead guitarist hadn't known what to say without being thrown into another sobbing spell. Though he let it happen, knowing it made him feel better.

   Soon, Aether broke away to take a breath and Fire coughed dryly, looking down. HE was embarrassed. How could he do uch the thing? Especially when Aether thought _Omega_ was he target of his desires, his love, his being. “I'm sorry. I felt like I...needed to get that out, I guess..” he croaked, letting go of Aether’s face to press his hands against his chest. He could almost feel how soft his skin was under the shirt. A weird thing for him to think, but, he couldn't help but once again be reminded of Omega, although, Omega's abdomen was littered with scars. The the smooth, tiny bit of squish under his fingers felt clear of any sort of marks: a sign that he'd not been a ghoul for long, unlike Omega.

   He grew quiet as this thought crossed his mind, and Aether took notice. He grabbed his face gently in turn and held it up to look him in the eye. “Are you alright?” He asked firmly, stroking the side of his face with his thumbs. Fire nodded, putting a hand over the one that was pressed to his own face. “Yes, I'm fine. Sometimes, you just remind me of him even though you're both pretty different. It's hard to explain…” Aether shook his head. “No, no, I understand. You don't have to explain, Alpha. Shit like that happens, you get reminded of the little things.” he replied, studying Alpha’s face. His eyes were dry and no longer rimmed with red, and the red tear-streaks had disappeared from his pale cheeks. The taller man nodded and sniffled. “Thank you, Aether.”

   He smiled at him, pulling the other man to him again.


	2. Alternate Ending

   Alpha buried his face in his chest once again, breathing deeply and inhaling his scent. He smelled like soap and cinnamon.

   Aether tended to take at least two showers a day; once in the morning and once before bed. Clean freak, just like...no. He wouldn't say it. Not ‘ _like Omega_ ,’ Not right now. He didn't want this to be ruined. He didn't want to be upset again.

   Fire couldn't tell why a hint of cinnamon was present with his ghoul ‘brother’s scent. Cinnamon candy was likely ruled out, as he was kind of a health nut and didn't eat sweets or drink sugary beverages, or anything like that. He thought maybe he had a scented perfume or cologne, if anything.

   Aether leaned back, head laying on the arm of the couch as Fire continued to cling to him. His head lay under his rib cage and arms wrapped around his hips: being the slightly larger one, he didn't want to just lay on top of the poor ghoul and nearly suffocate him. Soon, Aether reached down both arms and rubbed the guitarist’s shoulders and upper back lovingly, keeping his movements gentle. His intention was to make the other ghoul tired enough to finally conk out and get some much needed sleep, even if it meant sleeping on the couch. It wasn't uncomfortable, but a bed or the bunks would have been more suitable.

   Alpha, however, had no intention of falling asleep just yet. He didn't feel like it. His eyes stung when he tried to shut them, and he instantly knew it had been from the crying, and although talking seemed to help, his mind still raced with thoughts of his missing friend. Frustrated, he wiggled his way up Aether’s body a little more and set his chin upon the other man’s chest, looking up at him. ‘ _Such weird eyes,’_ Aether had noted. The _fire_ ghoul should have had fiery eyes, not icy, cold ones. Though, when he stared at him, the clear blue was still capable of burning holes straight through you. He also took note on how his face had been faintly stubbly, unlike his usual smooth and soft cheeks. He studied him for the first time they'd known each other: seeing a scar strike through one of his eyebrows, another on his cheekbone. He even had a ghoulish look to him, aside from presence. It was like becoming this demonic guitar player was meant to be.

   Aether continued to stare back, pressing his lips together. “ _Vad är fel_?” he whispered to the other man. He couldn't read the emotion on his blank face. Alpha shook his head, yet continued to gaze at him. “Nothing is wrong...I'm not really...sad anymore. I just miss him.”

   Aether stroked the back of his neck with his soft, chubby fingers. “I know. It's alright for you to feel like that. It's only normal.” He had almost said ‘ _it's only human_ ,’ just to be reminded with a pang of realization. That life was over for all of them. Obviously, none of them were human anymore; but he did not regret his decision in becoming a ghoul. He knew for a fact the others didn't either. He also knew they'd all known each other long before they had become such dark creatures, hence why Alpha was so attached to Omega. Aether tried to picture what the two would look like without fangs, sharp claws, all those scars, and the piercing, soul-chilling eyes. It was a weird thought. He couldn't even remember what  _he_  had looked like.

   Alpha continued to look up at him as the other traced patterns in his skin with his claws lightly. “But we're not normal. We're _ghouls_. We shouldn't even be capable of emotion like that, should we?” he asked, purring quietly at the feeling of Aether scratching his neck gingerly. He shrugged. He sure wasn't an expert about that kind of thing. He, once again, only did what came naturally to him. Emotions included. Everyone cried. Even Satan-worshipping, cannibalistic demons and their evil pope leader that performed rock music for thousands of screaming fans.

   Watching his body language, Fire nods again, breaking eye contact for a moment. He didn't want to utter the next few words he was going to say because he didn't want to be needy. But, the thought made him feel better.

   “Aether...may I...kiss you, again?”

   “Huh? I mean, sure, but why?”

   Alpha’s lips formed a line and he unraveled his arms to lay them beneath his chin for better cushioning. “It...makes me feel better. Reminds me of him.” His eyes stung again and he squinted in retaliation. This needed to stop. He couldn't keep being upset and being reminded of him over everything.

   Aether seen the pinpricks of clear form in the corners of his eyes and pulled him up higher, sliding a hand to the back of his head and bringing him in for the kiss, but more softly this time. Calmly. Fire began to purr once again, the deep vibrations running through his wide chest could probably be felt by the ghoul under him. He loved how soft he felt, mingling with the gentleness of the kiss and stillness around them. They broke for a few seconds, only for their mouths to meet again after a slow pause. Once, twice, again. Alpha hesitated after a moment, but soon went ahead and ran his pointed tongue over Aether’s bottom lip. The other ghoul squeaked almost inaudibly, parting his lips completely for him. A hushed gasp escaped him as Fire’s tongue slowly pushed it's way into his mouth, rubbing along the sides and exploring. His tongue was different. Towards the middle, it had a spiny texture, much like a cat's but on the mild side. He felt it graze the roof of his mouth and he let another small moaning noise escape his throat.

   He hadn't expected the night to take a turn like this, but he wasn't complaining. No, not at all. But this was for _Fire_ , that is, if he wanted to go in this direction. Not for Aether’s own need.

   He let his arms lazily drape around Alpha’s back as the taller man adjusted himself above him, moving up more so that they were chest to chest, their legs getting tangled together in the process.

   Usually, Alpha was the one to top. He did with groupie gals and guys plenty of times. Except for Omega. With him, the fire ghoul had bottomed for the first time..ever. Of course, he didn't care because either way he was _with_ him. It was only weird now, because even though he'd lain with him once, he couldn't help but wish it was the sassy ghoul under Fire. He felt bad, knowing Aether probably went along with it just to help him, and if he did, he should understand, right?

   Aether on the other hand was more vanilla compared to the others. He was shy and always danced _around_ the subject of intimacy even though it was a big part of them. It was just his demeanor. He'd been intimate plenty of times before with whatever gender got ahold of him, but he still managed to be shy and awkward during any kind of sexual encounter. Thus, leading to him bottoming most of the time.

   Alpha moved his head to bite down gently on the juncture between Aether’s neck and shoulder, eliciting a growl that faded into a squeak from the submissive man. Such sounds brought him joy, knowing he was doing something right even in an emotional state. He continued his gentle movements, beginning to rub his pelvis against the other’s. He was the master of slow-burning acts. He didn't like to rush, but always made sure whoever was with him was getting off well.

   “Please...take off your sweatshirt,” Aether whispered quietly against his covered neck after a moment of small chittering noises, similar to Earth’s usual happy chirping sounds, only lower in tone. Alpha grunted, sitting up and stripping the dark purple fabric from his upper body.

   He was pale, but well-built. Signature broad shoulders, flat, wide chest, prominent collarbones, so on and so forth. His eyes glazed over the scars that slit along his sides and stomach. He'd always wondered why the older ghouls had them, but never asked out of fear of it being a rather touchy subject. He'd usually heard amongst the congregation’s prodding noses that they were from the trapped demon inside trying to claw their way out, to consume them completely to the point where they really didn't feel emotion. To engulf their entire being.

   Aether’s eyes sparkled in admiration before the man above him leaned back down to kiss and nip at his throat, hands moving under his shirt to tease his chest. When his cold hands made contact with the soft, warm flesh underneath, the ghoul under him arched his back and whimpered noiselessly. The chilled silver metal of his rings made a wave goosebumps break out across his arms and abdomen, his hands grabbing and kneading the fair skin of Alpha’s hips as he moved over him. Aether gripped him tightly for a moment and let go, watching as the pale underneath his hand grew pink in colour. He sighed in satisfaction. _Beautiful_. He wondered how that would look anywhere else.

   Alpha moved to press his lips to the other ghoul’s once again while working a hand under the waistband of his pajama pants and boxer shorts.

   Aether was shook from his thoughts at the feeling of the intruding hand and he let go of the other’s lips to speak. “ _Ahhnn_ , Alpha..please, take it a little slower,” he hummed, moaning softly. He didn't want to be loud, and actually feared what the fire ghoul’s next moves would be. He was told that he could get...quite loud. Papa had told him that time and time again when they were at the castle or still in a venue and could hear through the walls and such. It embarrassed him to no end. Although, he was doing this for Fire, and just wanted him to be alright. He kept reminding himself over and over. ‘ _This isn't for you. Remember that. He should be able to do what he wants, whether it be fast or slow_.’

   Alpha nodded at his timid words and removed his hand, trailing it up Aether’s soft tummy, through the light trail of tawny hair that lie below his belly button, up his chest, rubbing the almost hidden collarbones below his neck before drawing his hand back out of his shirt. He tugged on the deep red fabric lazily. “Can you at least remove your shirt for me?” he asks. Aether bit his lip and sit up, pulling the shirt off and struggling for a moment before tossing it on the floor, flopping back on the couch with a sigh.

   He felt like dozens of eyes were staring at him although it was only Alpha. He was insecure, yes. But who _wasn't_? Sure, he wasn't exactly as thin and toned as Alpha or Air. But he wasn't large either. He had to remember though, Omega had virtually the same body type as him, and Fire had obviously not cared when they had been together.

   This thought made him feel a little better, and he reached his hands up to touch the other ghoul’s chest subconsciously. Alpha chuckles, dipping his head down and pressing his lips to his throat. He trailed downwards, stopping every so often to leave a gentle bite to his flushed skin. Aether’s eyes fluttered shut and his fingers moved to run through Fire’s hair, but stopped short when the other growled quietly at his movement. He instructed the younger ghoul to hold his arms up above his head, and to not move them in any way for anything. He did as he was told, thoroughly enjoying the thrill of being told what to do.

   As Alpha kisses and licks the area around his neck, his hand moving up to work on one of the sensitive nubs at his chest. Aether’s back arches again and a loud, abrupt chirp leaves his throat. Alpha darts his head upwards quickly and puts his mouth over the other’s to silence him, kissing him roughly before letting go and staring down at him. “We have to be a little more quiet!” he grunts at him. He kept his voice low as he spoke, just above a whisper. The ether ghoul’s breath hitches and he nods, biting down on his tongue. “Alright...I'm sorry. I will try.” he whispers, letting his head fall back, eyes closed and moaning breathily. Alpha wiggles his hand into the other ghoul’s pajamas once again. After not being told to stop or slow down, he continues, fingers tracing and teasing the sensitive area around his already hardened length. He loved every twitch the other man’s hips made when his fingers dipped closer, loved the sounds he was making, the way his head lolled back, and how confident he seemed to be now that he was getting used to the other ghoul. He decides to further the teasing by leaning down so that his mouth was next to his ear, hot breath tickling his neck. “Hard already?” he chuckles throatily.

   Aether’s cheeks turn red and he hisses in response. “You look like you don't have much room to talk,” he retorts, moving his knee to rub against the inside of one of Alpha’s thighs. The fire ghoul growls and pushes his leg away, fully gripping Aether’s member and pulling it from the fabric concealing it. The ghoul under him bucks his hips up sharply before being pushed down by Alpha’s free hand. He refused to pump the hand holding his length as punishment for being loud and moving even when he was told not to.

   After a while of watching the ghoul squirm and writhe under him in pleasure, he brings the hand up to his face, licking it and moving it back down to grip and finally pump his waiting erection slowly. Hushed moans leave the ghoul beneath him, loving the feeling of Fire’s cold rings against his hot skin. It added to the feeling and made it so much better.

   His noises increased as the other ghoul’s hand worked from base to tip ever so slowly. He didn't even care that he was being so slow, it felt fucking amazing. Part of him wanted Fire to stop his movements, as he wasn't the one who needed pleasing.

   His thumb ran over the overly sensitive head, earning a grunt and buck of the submissive ghoul’s hips again. He drew his hand away at this. “Mmh. You weren't supposed to move, you know. You were doing so good.” he mumbled, holding the ether ghoul’s hips with both hands. Aether shook his head, eyes screwed shut. “Fuck..it's...so hard not to,” he grumbled. Alpha stared down at him with thoughtful eyes before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to the side of his lips, only pulling away to speak.

   “Here, _kärlek_...get up and turn around...put your hands on the arm of the couch.” he told him. Aether’s stomach did a flip. He knew where this was all going, sure, and he was ready to do anything for him but a different thought dawned on him, and his eyes flew open.

   “Alpha, are you sure about this? I thought you and Omega-”

   Fire put a finger to his lips to silence the smaller man. It was true, he did. But him and Omega had only ever been intimate once in all their years of friendship. He explained this to him with honesty.

   Though, thinking about the previous guitar player again made him stop, staring at Aether’s face almost sorrowfully. The ghoul immediately regretted asking about it and sat up, cupping his face and pressing a soft kiss to the tip of his nose reassuringly. Alpha, for the first time that night, smiled warmly. The corners of his lips tugging upwards in a grin.

   After a few more slow seconds of gentle, innocent kisses to each other’s faces, Aether remembers what Alpha had told him to do before he'd asked about him and Omega. He nuzzles the older ghoul’s neck before turning away to place his hands upon the arms of the couch, back to him. His shoulders tense and he exhales shakily as he waits for Fire’s next movements. He feels the other man’s calloused hands grip the soft flesh of his hips, kneading and rubbing with practiced gentleness. He leans forward to bury his face in his neck and plant small kisses to the side from behind, hands moving to rub up and down his ever so slightly curvy sides. Oh, how much his body reminded him of Omega. Firm in some spots, squish in others. The only difference was he was smaller and more lightweight than the other, was virtually unmarked, and had a slightly tanned hint to his skin.

   “Alpha, can I at least put my shirt back on?” his quiet question shook Fire from his thoughts and he waited a moment to let his request process. He noticed the ghoul had goosebumps peppering his skin; he didn't even realize that it had been cold in the room. Though, Aether tended to get cold more easily than the others, and always wore jackets even in warmer weather.

   “Well, yeah,” he moves from the couch to grab the discarded Metallica shirt, handing it to him. Taking it gratefully, he pulls it over his head immediately, pushing his arms and head out of the respective openings. After adjusting the shirt, the fire ghoul guides him to take off the pajama pants and boxers he still wore. He _had_ to be uncomfortable by now, being at full-mast and still having to wear those goddamn _leg prisons_. He knew he was for sure getting uncomfortable, being trapped within his own pajama pants. His hips ached with the lack of room.

   The smaller man grew flustered yet again before abiding by his request, tugging the soft black hem of the pants over his hips and tossing them to the floor. Soon, his boxer shorts joined them as well.

   He arched his back, feeling a few of the vertebrae make satisfying ‘ _pop_ ’ noises as he stretched. He reached a hand down to brush his fingers across his own leaking length, shivering and allowing a light moan drip from his lips, pulling his other hand up to cover his mouth as he looked down at his hand working himself. Alpha watches his shaky movements, unbuttoning his pants and only tugging them down a short way before pulling himself out. He hissed quietly at the cold air that hit the previously trapped lascivious flesh.

   Leaning forward, he slides his hand over Aether's neck, pushing his shirt over one of his arms and tracing his warm tongue from his shoulder to the nape of his neck, ending it with a quick peck from his soft lips.

   He savored the sounds he made, his higher-pitched purrs, breathy groans and the quiet moans trapped behind his clenched teeth.

   His hand stroked his backside lovingly before leaning forward once again to speak to him. “You still want to do this?” he asks. He didn't want to take anything too fast or make him uncomfortable. Sure, Aether was probably doing this for Alpha, but he still wanted him to be okay as well. Not wanting to harm him. The smaller ghoul nodded his head, biting his lip. “Only if you do...I'm ready when you are,” he replies in a quiet voice. It wasn't going to hurt him in any way since it wouldn't be his first time, unless Alpha got really rough, which he was sure he wasn't going to.

   Fire nods, putting a hand on his back to arch it a little, pulling his hips towards him and pressing his chest up against his back. He spits in his hand, letting it fall to wrap his fingers around his throbbing hardness, spreading the saliva on the surface as he pumped himself briefly. He gritted his teeth at the feeling, groaning and muttering a few curses. He couldn't take not being inside of him anymore.

   He stops his movements, grabbing himself at the base and pulling his lower body forward, working himself in. “Fuck...fuck…” he chants quietly, burying himself down to the hilt. Aether had dropped his head down onto the arm of the couch, mumbling nasty things in Swedish. Alpha could understand what was being said, and it excited him even more. Devious words spilling from the mouth of someone he could have sworn was too shy or innocent to say such things was intoxicating.

   Aether turned his face, his cheek pressed to the soft plush of the sofa arm. He caught his lower lip between his upper teeth, moaning and purring between each grind of Fire’s hips against his bottom. He sits up, reaching his arms above and behind himself to hook around Alpha’s neck and shoulders as means of holding on as the larger man drew himself out to the tip before sliding back in slowly, filling him completely again.

   Aether let his eyes roll back and squeeze shut once more. The feeling was almost too much, but he was able to keep his composure, and keep his voice at a low volume. “ _Mmh_!” He groaned, an arm reaching down to grip the fire ghoul’s thigh behind him as he began to fully thrust. Not too fast, not to hard. Gentle, slow, in a careful way.

   Alpha reached his arms around to the Aether’s chest, rubbing and rolling a nipple between his fingers; his other hand aimed downwards, working on the smaller ghoul’s hot, throbbing member. His chest pressed to the warm body in front of him, feeling a sheen of sweat starting to form on his own with his movements. He couldn't get over how fucking great he felt at this point; he was in complete bliss. He hadn't expected something as _sinful_ as this to happen, but boy, was he glad. It took his mind off of everything that had been happening.

   “Alpha...Alpha, oh my… _Lucifer_ ,”

   His moans were quiet yet filled with need, his hips pushing back against the other ghoul’s firmly thrusting lower body. Alpha pressed his mouth against the other demon’s neck, sloppily planting kisses before gripping his face and turning it towards him to mash his lips with the other’s. Aether trills and hums into the kiss, letting go to breath and pant heavily. The combination of his slow movements and his kisses were mingling ever so deliciously, the pleasure wonderfully intense. Though he couldn't help but still feel slightly guilty, although Alpha had told him that him and Omega weren't a thing, just close friends. He didn't want to betray Omega’s trust in any way if he did end up having something considerably closer with the fiery ghoul.

   His thoughts were broken as he felt Alpha suddenly pull out, leaving him feeling empty and in a slight confusion. “ _Hnnn_...F..Fire, what...are you..” his words faded into hushed groans as Alpha bit down on his shoulder softly before instructing him to flip over onto his back and rest his head in the corner between the arm and back of the sofa. He did as he was told slowly, his legs almost like jelly as he moved.

   Alpha used his hands to pry his legs farther apart when the smaller ghoul was comfortable, before gripping himself and sliding back in slowly, leaning over the ghoul with hands on either side of his head and continuing what he'd started. Aether gasped and moaned sharply, the new angle causing a slight burning sensation in his lower belly. He arched his back, Alpha lowering his upper body until his bare chest and Aether’s clothed one touched. His hands gripped and pulled at the other man’s back, urging him to at least speed up a bit as he hooked his legs around his waist and squeezed, pulling him impossibly close. His chin rested on his shoulder as he savored the feeling of the other ghoul rocking and gyrating against his smaller body. He kissed and bit down and drew his tongue over Alpha neck, not caring anymore if marks were left in his wake later on.

   Fire panted and grunted, feeling his own end slowly approaching. He didn't want it to end so soon, but he knew it wouldn't go on forever. He whispered Aether’s name, letting his eyes flutter shut and his head roll back, exposing his throat and the small bruises beginning to form under the skin from the other man’s love bites. “Goddamnit...you feel... _so_ fucking good...how close are you?” he snarled at him as their hips slid against one another with increasing force. He didn't want to rush the other, but he didn't want to come without him.

    Aether moaned, squeaking suddenly when the other delivered a particularly hard thrust when he didn't answer right away. “I'm, I'm _so_ close... _please_ don't stop,” he finally answered as he buried his face in Alpha’s neck again. Fire obliged happily, leaning up and gripping his thighs tightly as he kept up his movements. His claws dug down into the tanned skin, small rivulets of crimson welling up around the sharp, black points.

‘ _Those are going to scar. Jävla skit_.’

Aether, on the other hand, gave absolutely no fucks regarding whether or not he'd have claw marks along his perfect thighs. He didn't know how much he actually liked the painful pricks of his sharp nails until that very moment. The stinging mixing with the pleasure felt almost too good.

   He'd pressed his index finger between his teeth, biting down as his other hand worked himself between the two bodies, pressing his thumb into the deep vein in the side as his hand slicked up and down his well-endowed shaft. His head fell back, Alpha’s name rolling off his tongue as he felt the tight knot in his stomach ready to snap any minute.

   “Can I come?” he whimpers, staring up at Alpha. His pupils were blown wide in lust as he spoke, cheeks splotchy and pink from the devious acts. He asked because he only wanted to abide by whatever the fire ghoul wanted. Alpha nods his head after a few harder ruts, knowing he'd probably end up finishing as well.

   As soon as he'd given him permission, Aether’s head fell back, eyes shut as his length emptied onto himself, covering his hand and Alpha’s lower stomach in the thick, sticky fluid. He cried out, whining and moaning the fire ghoul’s name again. It felt like fireworks going off in his body, spots of black and white light dancing behind his eyelids as his orgasm crashed over him. His entire body felt spent and satisfied, his arms and legs going slack as he tried to hold onto Alpha.

   Soon, the other came after giving a few more sloppy thrusts, his own liquids spurting hard as he continued to ride out his own orgasm. Rocking his hips against Aether’s roughly. It felt great to have release after a while of ignoring his own needs, and he knew that the ghoul under him had done it only for him. He wouldn't have gone through with it just to have a good night for himself.

   He gazed down lovingly at the exhausted demon beneath him, watching how he rested with his beautiful eyes still closed, chest rising and falling calmly now in tune with his own breathing. He wanted to move but didn't want to startle the younger man out of his dozed off state.

   Gently, he took a moment to catch his breath before whispering Aether’s name until he opened his eyes, tiredly looking up at Alpha. “ _Hej_ , I'm gonna move us, is that alright?” he asks with a broken voice. He knew by the time he woke up in the morning, his voice would probably be gone. Too much growling can take a toll.

   Aether suddenly yawns, rubbing his eyes and nodding at him in reply, giving a small uncomfortable hum as he pulls out. Alpha pulls his pajama pants back up over his hips and retrieves their clothes from the floor, handing Aether his discarded sweatpants. The other ghoul stands and drowsily cleans himself off with a few of the paper towels from the kitchen area before coming back and tugging on his own pants. He struggled for a bit and gave up before Alpha took notice and helped fix them, pointing out that he'd tried to fit both legs in one sleeve. The dead-tired ghoul snorts, the both of them breaking into a fit of quiet laughter.

   This is exactly what Alpha needed to get his mind off the absence of his beloved friend. He began to look on the bright side, becoming more optimistic with the situation. He would come back. He would get to see him between tours. A good laugh and someone who understood and was willing to help him was all it took.

   After getting situated, Alpha flopped down on the couch, spreading his arms out wide and offering Aether to come sit with him. The smaller ghoul adjusted the drawstring on his sweatpants, smiling at Alpha after a moment of thought. He waddled over and slid onto his lap, legs on either side of his body. Pressing his head to his chest and wrapping his arms around him, with Alpha cradling him as well. He sighs, leaning his cheek on his head as he rocked them from side to side slowly.

   “Aether, thank you. For everything.”

   The man purrs softly against his chest, nuzzling and snuggling into him. “No need to thank me. I'm here to help. I know you haven't been feeling the best.” he replied after a moment of his sleepy mind conjuring up a suitable answer.

   They sat for a while like this before Aether’s eyes widened, realizing what time it was by the clock on the wall in the kitchen. He could see it clearly from where he sat on Alpha’s lap. Even though he would give _anything_ to just stay on the couch and sleep with him, he stood up reluctantly, pulling a sleepy Fire to his feet and tugging him to the bunks.

   He pushed him in his own bed gently, tossing a couple extra pillows from his own bunk in for him just in case. He covered him up with the heavy blanket he'd brought from his own home and pressed a light kiss to his forehead. He then turned, climbing into his own respective bed and falling asleep almost immediately as he felt his soft blankets envelope him and lay around his body like a sea of plush fabric.

   He dreamt of their next performance. Of getting to play alongside his friends, Alpha seemingly his happy and usual self once again. Jumping around on stage, singing along loudly to the music, making funny hand gestures at the fans, such and such. It warmed his heart. He knew he'd be alright. His situation was tough, but he knew he could do it. Omega knew he could, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheh, a little late night smut, but as promised, a second ending for those who wanted it. Thank you so much for reading!! you guys really seemed to like this one. I tried my best. Thank you, again!

**Author's Note:**

> I started this last week and finished it all today. Time to spend the next few hours writing the other ending. RIP me.


End file.
